History
by The Almighty Kit
Summary: YuBo WAVE!3 History has the tendency to repeat itself....R&R.


Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Hey guys, I know this isn't much, but I tried. I would have done more, but life, school and a wicked writer's block got in the way. Next year will be better, I'm sure of it.

---------------------------------------

Everyone knew of Yuriy's and Boris' history together. Yuriy could really care less that they knew, though he hated when they pried. What irked him most of all was when they asked why he and Boris went their separate ways. Yuriy didn't like to revisit the past. Most of the time it was just too painful to think about. Or at least his was.

When the pair had first come together, they had agreed that it was only going to be a casual fling. Just a temporary escape from the harsh life of the Abbey. They only met once in awhile, no more than three times every two weeks and as agreed, there were no strings attached. However, as the beginning of the World Tournament inched closer, Yuriy found himself seeking Boris out more and more often. Yuriy didn't know when it happened, or how for that matter, but he slowly began to fall for Boris.

Yuriy knew right from the beginning that it was only going to end it heartache. At first, Yuriy tried to ignore the feelings. However, it wasn't that easy. Boris was near him almost all the time due to the upcoming tournament. Yuriy was beginning to crack under the pressure, and everyone could tell, though they just assumed it was nervousness.

Balkov was suspicious, and that made Yuriy even more anxious than before. Balkov hardly kept Yuriy out of his line of sight as the start of the tournament crept ever closer. With the addition of Kai to the team once the tournament started, Yuriy wasn't the only one on edge. Sergei and Ivan could have cared less, yet Boris constantly gave Kai shifty looks, especially when he was near Yuriy. Though Yuriy's actions said differently, he truthfully didn't mind Kai around.

He had been reluctant to tell Kai his secret at first, but he knew Kai wouldn't tell a soul and he just couldn't hold it in any longer. Kai was surprisingly unfazed, though he had given Yuriy a knowing smirk, as if he knew Yuriy's secret all along. Yuriy knew from Kai's smirk that Kai was not going to let the subject simply drop. It made Yuriy nervous, but he knew Kai wouldn't do anything too awfully stupid.

Over the next few days, Yuriy began to notice a change in Boris. It was only a slight change, but it was noticeable. Yuriy began to notice the change when Kai started standing closer to Yuriy, giving him casual glances and touches, and occasionally getting unnecessarily close to Yuriy for no reason at all. Boris only got moodier and more closed off as the days passed by. Yuriy was concerned, though he didn't voice it until Boris snapped and slammed Kai up against the lockers in their locker room.

Yuriy hadn't known what to make of the scene when he had happened upon it. He remembered that after a few moments of simply standing there and watching Boris snarl out various threats at Kai, he had finally tried to pry Boris' hand from around Kai's neck. That's when it happened, the moment being like a scene out of Yuriy's many fantasies. Boris had let go of Kai's neck and grabbed Yuriy's wrists in one hand while his other arm wrapped around Yuriy's waist possessively, catching his lips in a searing kiss. After the two parted, Boris had yanked Yuriy even closer, glaring smugly at Kai from over Yuriy's shoulder. Kai had merely smirked and left the two alone in the locker room. Yuriy had confessed everything to Boris after Kai left, not being able to keep it from him any longer. Boris seemed almost unfazed by his confession, merely holding him closer afterwards.

With the tournament's end and Balkov having gone off to God knows where, Yuriy and Boris finally had their chance to attempt to have a normal relationship. It had been difficult at first, Boris having a hard time with his newfound emotions. Yuriy had stuck by him and helped him as best he could, even being able to get a smile out of him every once in awhile. Though, as the months rolled by, Yuriy couldn't have been happier. At one point, he thought that they would last forever.

However, the next tournament was now fast approaching, and it made Yuriy nervous. He had had a bad feeling about this tournament ever since he had first heard about it. When Kai approached him and told him of the new rules and asked to be his tag-team partner, he reluctantly agreed, even though he was skeptical of the whole thing. Boris had been more than displeased when he found out that Kai was to be Yuriy's tag-team partner, but got over it after a few days of brooding.

Right from the start everyone had noticed how close Boris would stand to Yuriy. How they would quietly whisper to each other, how Yuriy would give Boris a slight smile when he thought no one was looking. Of course, Yuriy really didn't give a damn whether they saw or not. He was too happy to even care anymore.

The first rounds of the tournament started out fine, though Yuriy was still on edge for some reason. He was very suspicious of Coach Barthez, the man reminding him a little too much of Boris. Yuriy knew something wasn't right, it almost as if he could sense trouble brewing. He began to stand even closer to Boris than normal. Boris had merely looked at Yuriy questioningly and had sometimes placed a hand on his back to soothe his worries.

His worries were confirmed when he saw Balkov's picture in the paper. A sinking feeling had rested itself in the bottom of his stomach. Yuriy knew Balkov would do everything in his power to get him back. Yuriy knew that if Balkov found out that he and Boris were in a relationship, Balkov would more than likely try and have Boris killed. The mere thought of Boris being harmed made Yuriy sick. He loved Boris too much to let anything happen to him. Yuriy knew he had to do something. He just couldn't sit back and let things go the way they were going. Though, looking back, he realized he just should have left well enough alone.

Yuriy had regretted his decision the moment he had seen the flicker of hurt flash across the lilac depths of Boris' eyes. Though, he had forced himself to turn and walk away. Boris had still been struggling with his emotions at the time, so he had never known what he really meant to Boris. However, in seeing that quick flash of pain in Boris' eyes, he knew that Boris loved him too. Yet, he just kept on walking, even though he died a bit more inside with every step. He never once looked back, knowing that if he did, he'd turn around and run straight back into Boris' arms.

Yuriy didn't see Boris much after that. He knew Boris was more than likely avoiding him, though he didn't blame him for doing so. He had probably broken what little heart Boris had. Yuriy knew he had royally screwed up when Boris wouldn't even look him in the eye the day Yuriy decided they needed to rid themselves of Balkov for once and for all. It had broken Yuriy's heart all over again, but he knew he had to push it out of his mind. He had to defeat Balkov if he was ever going to be truly free.

Yuriy didn't know whether it had been stress, fatigue, or the worry for his teammates that ultimately led to his defeat at Garland's hands. He hadn't been able to concentrate properly, not being able to put Boris out of his mind. He tried his best to, but failed miserably in doing so. When he had fallen back, he had thought that it was the end of his short, miserable life.

He had hoped beyond hope that it was Boris whose arms he was in, but was once again disappointed when he weakly opened his eyes, only to stare into Takao's worried chocolate orbs. Yuriy didn't even remember saying anything to Takao. He just remembered this heart wrenching disappointment in himself. He hadn't been strong enough to defeat Balkov. He hated himself for hurting Boris as much as he did, when in reality, he had only been trying to protect him in the first place. Yuriy was convinced that he was dying. As his world faded to black, all the thought of was his beloved Boris and what might have been.

Throughout the next few weeks, Yuriy felt himself drift in and out of consciousness. He picked up on bits and pieces of conversations from Takao and his friends, Mr. Dickenson and Kai. Dranzer was gone. Balkov had been defeated. Everything was back to normal. His heart ached when he realized Boris had probably not stopped by. When at last he opened his eyes, Takao, Mr. Dickenson, Kai, Max and Rei were all there. Yuriy was relieved that he was not waking up to an empty room, but a room full of people that somewhat cared about his well being.

Yuriy didn't stay in the hospital long after he awoke; a week at the most. He had been glad to get out of the stuffy hospital room. When Kai had last visited him, he had casually asked him where Sergei and Boris were. Kai had frowned and told him they had gone back to Russia almost immediately after the tournament to visit Sergei's aunt. Mr. Dickenson had offered to take Yuriy to Russia. Yuriy had declined, however. There was just no use in following Boris all the way back to Russia just be rejected, or worse, ignored. When Takao had offered him a room at the dojo to stay in for as long as he wished, Yuriy accepted the offer. He could get along with Takao fairly well. He wasn't nearly as annoying as he was at the previous tournament. Plus, Takao had stood up for him against Balkov.

---------------------------------------

Yuriy sighed softly and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on the arm of Takao's couch. His head was cocked to the side slightly, listening to the happy chatter of voices to his left; Takao's being one of them. Yuriy had been dreading his day for weeks now. It was hard to believe that it had already been a year. A whole year without Boris. Yuriy wondered if Boris would come Takao's reunion. He honestly didn't think he would, if he was still the same Boris he knew; the stoic teen who was struggling with his newfound emotions.

A hand on his shoulder drew him out of his musings and he looked up, his eyes widening slightly in seeing the pale teen in front of him. Yuriy stood up, finding that he was still quite a bit shorter than his former lover. No words were spoken as the pair stared at each other, their eyes betraying their thoughts. The silence was a comfortable silence, the type of silence they would often share back before things turned sour. It was almost as if there was no longer any bad blood between them. Perhaps Takao had gone behind his back and explained to Boris what had really happened when he sent him the invitation. Or, perhaps Boris had read the truth in Yuriy's icy blue eyes.

Yuriy opened his mouth to speak, but Boris shook his head and simply pulled him close, hugging him and nuzzling his hair. At that moment, Yuriy knew Boris still loved him, and that Boris knew that Yuriy truly didn't mean to hurt him. Yuriy sighed contently and smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. He was finally back where he belonged; that being in Boris' arms. Yuriy looked up at Boris, his eyes sparkling. Boris merely gave him a small smile and rested his chin on the top of Yuriy's head. The moment he saw Boris smile, he knew they'd be alright in the end.

After all, history has always had the tendency to repeat itself.

---------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed the fic. Once again, I'm very sorry that I wasn't able to contribute more.

Please review!


End file.
